<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me what it means when our lips meet by kangelique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343387">tell me what it means when our lips meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique'>kangelique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Captain Swan Playlist [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Thoughts, F/M, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Gen, It's about to become a thing, Kissing, Light Angst, is that a thing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss is fire. </p>
<p>Only the jungle is witness. And maybe Pan. In this moment she doesn't care that her heart should belong to Neal, should be bursting with guilt as Killian buries his fingers into her hair, and that her chest should be clenching with regret when, in fact, it is her fists tightly clenching his lapels, pressing thumbs into the smooth leather. She doesn't care, she doesn't care, she doesn't care. For all those suggestive eyebrow raises, he's suddenly grown serious, eyes falling closed and lips capturing hers like he wants it to mean something. </p>
<p>Their second kiss is their first kiss. </p>
<p>One word confirms how exhausted her body is, of trying to deny how much she wants to, how her gaze flicked to his lips and looked away because she can't and she won't. Today she does. </p>
<p>Then there's the forehead kiss, and the Save Me From the Darkness kiss, and Move in With Me kiss and basically Emma's thoughts and how she realized she's just as fucked over Killian Jones as he is for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Captain Swan Playlist [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me what it means when our lips meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be the fluffiest thing I've written so far? I don't know, seems fluffy to me. I got this idea a few days ago and decided to roll with it while I edit the You Are in Love story, and I actually went and looked at all the scenes again so I hope I was able to do Emma's thoughts justice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>tell me what it means when our lips meet:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their first kiss is fire. </p>
<p>“Please, you couldn’t handle it.”</p>
<p>Is she warning him or herself?</p>
<p>It’s all need, all desperate, all <em> kiss me before they see us.  </em></p>
<p>And he does kiss her back, but right before saying, “Perhaps you’re the only who couldn’t handle it.”</p>
<p>Now he challenged her. Now it’s personal. </p>
<p>Emma Swan never backs down from a challenge, but she soon finds it’s not a challenge at all to mix their breath together, to tangle her tongue with his, to tug him so close he stumbles into her chest, and any one could hear the surprised grunt that escapes him when she crushes her lips to his, any one could hear the urgent sounds she’s making as their mouths slant and the breathless noises he’s blowing against her tongue as she fights for a dominance that he’s giving her without question. </p>
<p>Only the jungle is witness. And maybe Pan. In this moment she doesn’t care that her heart should belong to Neal, should be bursting with guilt as Killian buries his fingers into her hair, and that her chest should be clenching with regret when, in fact, it is her fists clenching tightly his lapels, pressing thumbs into the smooth leather. She doesn’t care, she doesn’t care, she doesn’t care. For all those suggestive eyebrow raises, he’s suddenly grown serious, eyes falling closed and lips capturing hers like he wants it to <em> mean something.  </em></p>
<p>They’d restored hope to Henry. Their goal for the day was complete. And he’d saved her dad. He was a pirate. Selfish was practically thrown into the name. Selfish wasn’t Hook’s middle name. He’d been there when they left, he’d been there when they returned, and now he was here and she might collide with a tree if she keeps tugging on his waistcoat so aggressively, like she can’t get enough. Of how he tastes. Of how he breathes. Of how his tongue dances with hers in a fine tempo. </p>
<p>He’s clumsy, just following her, almost stepping on her toes in his efforts to kiss her deeper, better, and <em> damn can this man kiss.  </em></p>
<p>It’s over. She needs air. She needs walls. </p>
<p>“That was...ah…”</p>
<p>Yeah. There are no words. </p>
<p>Has she really made him breathless? Who would have thought the lonely, lost girl could take someone’s breath away. </p>
<p>She’s still standing here, heaving shoulders mirroring his, little puffs of breath escaping her mouth. For one, forgotten second her lips chase after his, ready even if her lungs protest, but then it hits her. Who she is. All about one night stands and one time things. </p>
<p>Each brick pierces her heart, a new weight drops on her stomach as she abruptly releases him, from her, from their kiss, from what means something big and scary. </p>
<p>“A one time thing,” she tells him, and averts her gaze to the ground. The ground doesn’t hold two widened blue eyes whose sadness has squeezed the bright away. </p>
<p>He holds out a hand, as if he will reach her even though she’s already backing towards the tall trees and bushes and hanging branches for cover. He can’t get to her, always the gentleman, rooted to his spot at her command. </p>
<p>“Don’t follow me. Wait for a minute, let’s go get some firewood or something,” she pants.</p>
<p>Why does he listen to her? </p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t. That’s the problem. </p>
<p>“I’m falling for your eyes, Swan, but they don’t know me yet,” he whispers, maybe to himself. </p>
<p>He’s wrong. She does know him. And that’s precisely why she runs. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*******</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their second kiss is their first kiss. </p>
<p>“You traded your ship for me?”</p>
<p>His eyes, wide and so, so vulnerable, so afraid she will jump from the chair and storm back into Granny’s answers the question for him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. </em>
</p>
<p>“Aye.”</p>
<p>One word confirms how exhausted her body is, of trying to deny how much she <em> wants to, </em>how her gaze has flicked to his lips and looked away because she can’t and she won’t. </p>
<p>Today she does. </p>
<p>She scoots and her knees hit his thighs. He’s still as her palm slides around his neck and her head tilts, like he’s scared of breaking the bubble she’s formed. Even as her lips capture his slowly, sweetly, he still doesn’t believe. And he hasn’t closed his eyes yet but hers have fluttered, falling prey to the strong hand catching her head and the rings of his fingers are warm as they easily slip through her strands. He waits, content in this one kiss, but he’s wrong. She arches her fingers on the nape of his neck and digs them into the locks to tell him so. </p>
<p>And he understands, head aiming to swirl deeper with her tongue. She can’t get enough, she’s lost in him again, dazed by the way he’s kissing her back just as amorously, the pad of his thumb tracing the path from her jaw to rest on her chin as he pulls away. Again her lips chase his, but this time her walls are a memory, and a smile, a <em> we’re doing this </em>smile breaks through her already open mouth. Of course he stopped to take her in, to give her one last final warning, but she’s sure. </p>
<p>Her eyes drift to his lips, swollen by her and the year it’s taken to get here, and he seizes her mouth like <em> finally.  </em></p>
<p>They kiss and kiss and kiss.</p>
<p>"You wanna be loved, Swan?” he mumbles, nose brushing hers. </p>
<p>"Just kiss me,” is all she manages.</p>
<p>She’s not ready for that four-letter word, even as it shines in his adoring gaze, even as he loves her anyway.</p>
<p>But she is ready to want him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*******</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve developed a routine. </p>
<p>She waves goodbye to baby Neal, Granny wishes her a good day, and she ignores the red-leather jacket in favor of something lighter, something happier, something with less armor. </p>
<p>He always waits for her at the corner of Gold’s shop, leaning against the hood of Doc’s miata, with two large cups of coffee by his side. His head always turns before she can call his name, body apparently anticipating her hasty footsteps, stealth leaving her to be captivated by his wide grin alone because her boots pound on the sidewalk, half running and totally ready to press her lips to his. </p>
<p>She’s already smiling as he hands her coffee and draws her into his greeting with the hand warming her through her sleeve, caressing her arm.</p>
<p>They’ve developed a routine, and it’s theirs. </p>
<p>Her dad leaves for the station before he asks why she doesn’t just leave with him. Her mom drops suspicious hints but there’s too much chaos in the loft, of trying to dress Neal, of Henry getting ready for school, of everyone trying to make it to the counter in one piece for breakfast, and so Emma never confirms who it is she’s meeting or why a smile breaks on her lips when her phone chirps with a <em> Good morning, love </em> text. </p>
<p>So what if the town sees their smiles momentarily smush together as their lips meet gently, chastely, and then break. So what if their announcing to the town that they’re a couple as their arms go around each other’s shoulders and they walk with practiced steps toward the clock tower. </p>
<p>
  <em>So what.</em>
</p>
<p>“Did you have nice dreams, Swan?”</p>
<p>He always needs to know if she’s been haunted, if the circles under her eyes are due to nightmares. They’re really due to images of him forced to kneel in front of Gold, of his face twisted in pain, of his glowing heart almost crushed in front of her and she was <em> helpless, </em>so freaking powerless. </p>
<p>“Kind of, and you? Those mattresses actually letting you get some rest?”</p>
<p>“Surprisingly yes. Thank you for your concern, darling.”</p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p>They reach the library and Belle’s barely opening up, shooting an enthusiastic “Hey!” for both of them. </p>
<p>He stops and she turns, leaning her head down as he presses a lingering kiss to her forehead. </p>
<p>“Have a good day, love,” he mumbles against her skin just before he releases her arm and she melts under the warm lips pouring protection into her suddenly chilled body. </p>
<p>“You too, babe,” she mumbles back, just for him. </p>
<p>Then he lets her go. And she glances over her shoulder one last time as she walks toward the station. </p>
<p>His kiss accompanies her, drying a reminder of his presence into her skin, and for a moment she considers asking her dad. </p>
<p>Is this how it feels to fall in love?</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*******</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saves Robin.</p>
<p>Gold didn't think she could do it. A price, he said. To hell with the price. She saved a man's life, there shouldn't be a price. And anyway, she was ready. She can do this. She's in control.</p>
<p>Didn't she just prove it to everyone?</p>
<p>She’s breathing heavily, clutching her hand weakly to her chest, body swaying slightly towards the wooden table like her knees will buckle any moment. A giggle ripples through her thrumming ears, widening her eyes, and dropping her jaw a bit. <em> You liked it, didn’t you? </em></p>
<p>She spins around at the same time Regina kisses Robin, immediately finding Killian behind her, his hand and hook outstretched to her waist and hitting her hips instead as her shaky hands grasps the lapels and his surprise grunt is muffled by her mouth pushing into his. His eyes fall closed but hers remain half open, half waiting for Gold to interrupt, and she prolongs the kiss, nose pressing into his cheek as her tongues tangles sloppily with his. He’s late to catch up and he breaks their lips with a loud smack piercing the wary silence, bushy eyebrows furrowed as he caresses her shoulder back twice trying to duck under her cloudy haze.</p>
<p>“Emma, you alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she lies because it should have worked, it should have steadied her, but her head is still swimming, waves of power washing over her and taking possesion of her hands. She shakes her head and tries to smile, but it must appear like a grimace because concern squeezes his eyebrows closer. “I’ve just been feeling everything, okay? From hate to love, and love to lust and lust to truth but it’s nothing, Killian, I promise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Admit it, you liked the power, didn’t you?</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m feeling a little woozy, I think I’ll lie down for a bit.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Liar. You’re a Dark One, must I remind you. You don’t feel the tired. After this, you’re energized, aren’t you? You want to do it again, I can feel it. </em>
</p>
<p>“Darling…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” She cups his cheek, boring her gaze into his. “Trust me, okay?”</p>
<p>He nods and she steps past him, sliding her fingers away from his calloused ones until there’s nothing holding her and she’s alone. </p>
<p>Green scales briefly break through her skin and send a trembling sensation through her arm once she’s closed the door. </p>
<p>
  <em>Told you, dearie. Your plan failed. The next kiss won’t stop that from spreading. </em>
</p>
<p>“I know,” she whispers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*******</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Move in with me."</p>
<p>He doesn't believe it. He thinks she's bluffing. But there's a bed too big for one person and there's a closet waiting to be filled by his black leather jackets, and she can keep lightly stroking the curly locks at his nape but he won't get it until she says. Again. </p>
<p>"Move in with me," she repeats with a gentle shrug, like mixing their lives together is the most natural thing in the world, like they haven't both been wanting this since the moment he purchased the blue house. <em> Their </em>house. And yeah, she's got trembling hands and a future that haunts her at the mention of death, but he's here and he hasn't changed his stance on the chair because there might be a ninety percent chance she backs out.</p>
<p>He’s holding his breath and she is so over walking on egg shells, tiptoeing on Should We or Should We Not.</p>
<p>So she tells that everything in life is uncertain but sometimes you gotta walk out the door and hope there’s not a bus, and <em> that </em>did not come out as smoothly as she expected it to because he breaks out a nervous chuckle and shakes his head slightly, blue eyes twinkling with caution. </p>
<p>“I mean, settle down with me.” He raises an eyebrow, creeping smile betraying that now he’s aware, now they’re doing this, no more doubts. “I have a closet full of red jackets, I feel like I could make some space for some black leather. I’ll be your safety, babe,” she whispers. For as long as she can. </p>
<p>“You’ll be my lady?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Already am,” she answers easily. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well when you put it like that when I would <em> love </em>to move in with you,” he says, a little in disbelief when his mesmerized gaze meets her as he cups her cheek and their lips catch each other halfway, eyes falling closed in a kiss that’s soft, deliberate, and lingering. </p>
<p>This time the flames are tamed, enough for their mouths to break away gently, for their smiling eyes to hold each other in the present, for his nose to nuzzle hers and his thumb to swipe along her cheek and brush the skin like it’s glass. </p>
<p>Look at her. She’s taking a leap. </p>
<p>But he’ll cover her up and cuddle her in. He’ll lay down with her and hold her in his arms, and for once, she doesn’t want evidence that this will work, because she just <em> knows. </em></p>
<p>And when you know, you know. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Based off the song: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran </p>
<p>-Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>